1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a collaborative computer-based system and in particular to data processing within a collaborative computer-based system. Still more particularly the present invention relates to a method and system for graphically indicating the activity of a plurality of users within a shared data collection within a collaborative data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A collaborative system may be defined as a real-time computer-based environment coordinating individual efforts toward completion of a task. The task may be a document, production schedule, computer program, product design, or any other task, solution of which is aided by the simultaneous effort of more than one person. Typically, a computer network is utilized to coordinate the work of many users. The subject of the effort of the users of the computer network is generally structured as one or more shared data collections stored in memory which is accessible over the network. To construct or modify the shared data collections, users typically employ a software application, such as a text editor or data base management facilities. A user accesses the shared data collection through multiuser interface facilities which are supported by the network.
A shared data collection is an object which is simultaneously accessible to a plurality of users over the network. Such data collections may include, for example, word processing documents, graphical images or spreadsheets. In order to prevent simultaneous editing of a region within a shared data collection by multiple users, a user may establish a "lock" on a selected region which temporarily prohibits other users from manipulating the locked region. Allowing simultaneous access to a shared data collection in this manner enables work to be efficiently performed by a plurality of users since revisions and new data may easily be shared from remote locations without conflict between users.
The benefits of utilizing a collaborative data processing system are further enhanced by implementing a Graphical User Interface (GUI) to simplify the interface between users and the system. Displaying a window or viewport containing a scrollable portion of a shared data collection is one well known graphical interface technique that allows a user to interact with a display of data in a graphical and intuitive manner. Typically, the portion of the shared data collection which is displayed within the window is controlled by at least one scroll bar displayed in association with the window. A scroll bar typically includes a scroll box, a shaft and scroll buttons. In addition to controlling the display of scrollable data within a window, a scroll bar also indicates to a user his or her relative position within a shared data collection by the position of the scroll box relative to the length of the shaft.
However, despite the interface enhancement provided by a Graphical User Interface, having a plurality of simultaneous users within a shared data collection may confuse a user attempting to coordinate his efforts with those of other users. A user, while knowing his own location, may have difficulty in locating other users within the shared data collection, especially if the shared data collection is large. A user may also have difficulty determining the location of locked regions within the shared data collection. Thus, a user may waste time searching for other users within a shared data collection or become frustrated while attempting to edit a locked region within the shared data collection.
Therefore, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method and system which graphically indicates to a user of a collaborative data processing system the activity of a plurality of users within a shared data collection.